Why me?
by lederra
Summary: The identity of the Source of Evil is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Why Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Charmed, they belong solely to the individual who created them and I make no money from these stories.

Summary: Chris is use to be not noticed by people, as the younger brother of Wyatt he is used to being ignored but someone, a stranger has noticed the boy and he wants him.

A/N: This is a taster chapter so will not be as long as any future chapters but that is up to you the reader, if you like what you read in the following passage and want me to continue with it, then review and let me know.

WARNING: This story will contain some adult themes running through it in later chapters and there will be a degree of violence, not a lot but some.

* * *

A shadowy figure watched the boy from the bushes as he sat and cried on the bench in the deserted park, the boy was so engrossed in his own misery that he did not notice the presence of the stranger who was watching him. The predator thought to herself with gleeful chuckle, as she watched the youngest of Piper Halliwell's children, it had been so easy to get close to this child it was almost ludicrous. She had thought that the charmed ones would watch and protect this boy as much as they did not only the older twice blessed one but also the other children within this generation of the Halliwell family but they did not, it was almost as if they forgot that this boy was one of their precious brood also.

The boy was small for his age and exquisite with delicate features that he had inherited from his mother Piper, he had her high cheekbones and colouring, his hair the same shade of brunette that his mother had but what had attracted the predator to him the most were his eyes they were the most gorgeous green she had ever seen. A deep sage green that when he was not upset as he was now, seemed to glow with an innocence that she did not see in many, eyes that he had inherited from his Elder father Leo.

A choked sob from the boy on the bench brought her back out from her reverie and she watched as the distraught child tried to get better control of his emotions, she had been watching at the school when he had lashed out at the boys who were tormenting him and had been surprised when he had snapped and used his powers to push them away. It was fortunate that the group and Chris had been in a deserted hallway when this happened and there were no witnesses to Chris losing control and using his powers. All five of the boys had been knocked unconscious by Chris's telekinesis and it had been simple after Chris had fled from the hallway for her to remove the memories of what had just happened from their minds.

It had taken her sometime though to track Chris down to this bench in a deserted park near his school where the boy now sat and cried but soon very soon, the boy would be hers and they would get to know one another a whole lot more…

* * *

A/N: As stated at the beginning of this chapter if you would like me to continue you know what you have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you to everyone who left me a review and who put this story on either their alert or favourites list.

* * *

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL, GET YOUR USELESS SELF IN THIS KITCHEN…..NOW!"

Chris sighed as his mother shrieked from the kitchen. It had been several hours since he had left school to escape the bullies and he had been sitting in the park for all that time, no one noticing as he sat and cried. He really didn't want to have to deal with his mother and her view that he was useless right now. He tried to creep past the kitchen but luck was not on his side, his Aunt Phoebe was just by the kitchen door and snagged his arm as he tried to hurry past.

"Oh, no you do not mister, get in here."

Phoebe hauled Chris into the kitchen to face his irate and angry mother. Piper was pacing around the kitchen and he could see the fury in her eyes, she was clenching her fingers as she waved her arms around and he flinched when he saw the look in her eyes, if she could have got away with it he was certain that she would have blown him up there and then. As soon as she saw Phoebe drag her youngest into the room she turned on him, making him flinch as she shouted at him.

"WHERE THE HELL HAS YOU BEEN?"

"School." He muttered.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME YOUNG MAN….THE SCHOOL PHONED ME EARLIER TODAY TO TELL ME YOU HAD SKIPPED CLASS AND THEY COULD NOT FIND YOU."

Chris glanced at the floor, trying to control the fear he felt at his mother screaming at him.

"WELL…I ASKED YOU A QUESTION."

"I was in the sch…school."

SLAP!

The sound of Piper's hand hitting Chris's cheek echoed across the kitchen and could be heard in the sitting room where the Phoebe's three children had been watching television when Chris had come in but as soon as they had heard their Aunt Piper shriek at Chris, they had stopped watching and were listening to her have a go at Chris, yet again.

At his denial, Piper snapped and struck her youngest, she had had enough and as Chris picked himself up from the floor from where he had toppled after his mother had slapped him his mother pulled her hand back again as if to slap him again but instead she pointed to the ceiling and screamed at him again.

"GET OUT MY SIGHT…STAY IN YOUR ROOM…TILL YOU CAN TELL THE TRUTH!"

Chris suppressed a sob as he fled to his room, past his cousins who were all crowded at the door watching, eyes agog as they watched the scene in front of them, they had heard Aunt Piper yell at Chris before, it was a regular thing seeing as he was always getting in trouble for something and at such time it seemed to be the only time she noticed him but they had never seen her hit him before.

As Chris fled upstairs, Piper turned to her sister, exasperated at her youngest.

"What am I going to do with him…..why does if he had to cause trouble all the time? Why can't he be more like Wyatt?"

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, raising her eyebrows and smiling almost apologetically at her sister.

"What can I tell you…there's always a black sheep in every family and it looks like Chris is the one in our family. "

"Black sheep is one thing, "Piper ranted at her sister, "but if it wasn't for his telekinesis, I would wonder if he is even mine. He can't even orb, I mean what use is he?"

Unbeknown to the two women, Chris had not yet obeyed his mother and got to his room but was on the top step, peering through the bannister as he still listened to his mother run him down again, he closed his eyes as a lone tear ran down his face at what he heard what his mother had to say about him. Before he heard any more of what his mother and Aunt were saying he saw coloured orbs appearing in the foyer below him as his brother orbed into the house and at that Chris turned and fled down the hallway to his room.

xXx

Across town a young woman, not more than a teenager shimmered into an apartment that was cheap but homely in appearance, she sighed as she sat down onto the couch to remove her knee length boots. It had been a long day for her following the prize that her client wanted. She was still unsure what it was about the boy that her client was so interested in, now if it had been the twice blessed child she could understand it, that boy had more power than any other witch on the planet but the other, his younger brother only had telekinesis and that was sketchy at best.

She recalled with a smirk as she remembered phoning his mother Piper Halliwell pretending to be the school and informing them that her son was missing from her third period class of the day and could not be found. Piper had done just what she had expected to do when she had informed her of Chris missing from the school, although Piper had remained polite to her, believing that she was talking to the school secretary, the young woman could clearly hear the anger in Piper's voice. She knew that the woman was going to explode when Chris got home and start to push the boy in the direction she needed him to be going.

She had just lain back on the sofa intending to have a nap before making her some food when she heard her mother's call from across the distance to her apartment and the underground cavern where the rest of her family were gathered at that moment. Sighing she pulled her boots back on and shimmered to where they were gathered, the only good thing she thought to herself as she appeared in the underworld was that, although the client wanted the youngest boy alive, he wanted the Charmed one's dead and dead was something she and her family did very well.

xXx

Wyatt had not expected to orb into a war zone as soon he got home to the manor but that basically was what he did orb into. His mother, who at that particular moment was still irate, was pacing up and down in the kitchen and his Aunt Phoebe was trying her hardest but not succeeding in calming her down. Her three daughters were looking on with concern while at the same time trying to not look scared at what they had just seen and heard.

"What the hell is going on here?"

He asked as he entered the kitchen, he had feeling he already knew as he had spotted his baby brother peering through the bannisters at the top of the stairs before disappearing from view. Phoebe glanced at her eldest nephew before answering.

"Chris's school phoned earlier today to inform Piper that Chris had done a runner and that they were putting him on detention after school for the next few days as punishment."

Wyatt sighed, "Not again, where is he?"

"In his room."

Wyatt orbed out, straight to Chris's room. As he rematerialized in his brother's room, he saw his younger brother huddled on his bed, his head buried in his arms and he could see his shoulders shaking and knew straight away that he was crying. No sound was coming from him but Wyatt knew his brother too well.

He moved across the room and sat down on the bed next to his younger brother; he pulled his brother towards him and as he did so he spotted the bruise that was appearing on his left cheek.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

Chris flinched at the fury he heard in his brother's voice and bit back a sob as he panicked thinking his brother was angry with him.

"N…n..nothing." he whimpered.

"Chrisss….Who did this to you?"

xXx

The underground cavern was dimly lit with lanterns that blazed from the walls where they hung as the young woman who was currently employed to get close to Chris Halliwell reappeared in. Her body reformed in front of her family, all woman who was like her, not only skilled witches but also assassin's and in front of her stood the high priestess of her coven who was also her grandmother. Upon spotting her granddaughter as she rematerialized in front of her and the rest of her brethren, the old woman stepped forward and welcomed her.

"Blessed Be and welcome Bianca."

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for now and I hope you all still enjoy reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Apologies to everyone about the late update, as one reviewer termed it, he/she knows that life can get busy but when was I going to update which the person sent to me in a PM. Yes I know that life can get busy but at the moment I am having medical treatment done and I can only update when I am well enough following each treatment. So again Apologies for the late update, I hope you like it and some of the questions that I have been asked by reviewers hopefully will be answered in this chapter.

* * *

Wyatt stormed into the kitchen to confront his mother over what she had done to Chris; it had taken him more than an hour to calm his distraught brother down. Wyatt did not understand what was happening with Chris, up until a few months ago, Chris's powers had been almost as strong as his if not equal to his, not that the rest of the family knew it but overnight Chris's powers had disappeared. Well Chris still had his telekinesis but that was sketchy at the best of times.

"Why the hell did you hit him? You had no right."

Wyatt demanded of his mother as he confronted her across the kitchen table where she was presently making a potion or at least he thought it was a potion, sometimes with his mother you could never tell. She might be making up a batch of cookies or a potion to vanquish a demon or something.

Piper continued stirring the mixture in the bowl as if she had never heard her eldest son's demand about how she had slapped his brother. She had heard him but she was determined that she was not going to be dictated to by a child. Admittedly Wyatt at 16 was technically the man of the house especially since his father had decided that he did not want to play happy Families any more but he was still a child and she would be dammed if she was going to answer his question.

"I asked you question, Mother."

Piper huffed as she slammed her mixing spoon down, sending sprays of mixture across the room and looked across the table at her angry sixteen year old.

"Who do you think you are talking to me in that manner young man?"

Piper held her head up and haughtily demanded in return to her son's question. She could see the anger in Wyatt's eyes at her treatment of her youngest son and really she thought to herself angrily, how she treated Chris had nothing to do with Wyatt at all, she was the parent here not Wyatt.

Wyatt glared at his mother's words, he shook his head as he tried to calm down but he was not succeeding and Piper's attitude was pissing him off even more. He just couldn't understand where her hatred of Chris came from, until their father had left she had been a great mother and had treated her son's equally even though Wyatt was the twice blessed and Chris was not, that had not seemed to matter to Piper, she had loved her children equally. Gradually over several weeks after their dad had left he had started to notice little things at first, in the way she treated Chris, her indifference to him like when Chris started high School. When Wyatt himself had started High School Piper had made a big thing about it but Chris she had been indifferent, in fact it was like she had not even noticed.

It was not long after Chris had started High School that his started to have problems, normally Chris was an outgoing kind of guy and nothing seemed to scare him but lately he had become withdrawn and whenever he had to leave the house he would start to panic and did everything he could not to have to go out amongst people, Wyatt had started to wonder if his brother had empathic abilities like their aunt phoebe and if so he had thought to himself on more than one occasion whether this was why Chris was becoming so withdrawn. He remembered being told by his father that aunt Phoebe had reacted almost exactly the same way as what Chris was reacting now when her empathic abilities kicked in.

As Wyatt and his mother continued to glare at each other across the kitchen they did not notice the youngest of Phoebe's daughters head up the stairs to Chris's room, she wanted to check on Chris to make sure he was alright.

xXx

Her thoughts returned to the stranger who had come to her a while back during a premonition to tell that Chris was important to the future of magic but only if he was trained in a certain way, without this training every member of her family would be killed and evil would take over the world and expose magic to it, this in turn would lead to a war between those of the magical community and those considered by the magical community to be innocents. Such a war would damage the fragile balance of the Earth and therefore it had to be stopped somehow.

The young witch had asked the stranger how he knew this and he had told her that he was from the future. He had seen and survived the war and seen the balance of power destroyed and he had informed that he was determined to make sure that is would never happen. She had tried to reason with him telling him that the power of the Charmed ones and all of her family would be able to stop whatever was about to happen, the power of the charmed ones had never been defeated but he had laughed at her naivety and innocence of the world as he termed it and informed her that it would be defeated because one of her family that would turn to evil and that individual was the one he was trying to stop.

So the young witch had following her premonition had done what the stranger had requested and made a potion that bound her cousin Chris's powers but still allowed him to have his telekinesis but at a less powerful level.

As she moved down the hallway to his room she was unaware that someone else was already in Chris's room and as she opened the door, she barely had time to dodge the fireball that hurtled in her direction at the opening of the door.

* * *

A/N It was going to be a longer chapter but I am not up to doing more at this time. I also have a request of my lovely readers, I cannot for the life of me think of names for Phoebe's daughters and so my lovelies I am giving you a challenge.

When you have read this chapter and if you review I would like you to come up with names for all three girls but especially the one who bound Chris's powers. The reviewer/reviewers who come up with the winning names, I will give credit to in the following chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N With much thanks to the all the readers who reviewed and gave me names for the Phoebes daughters and especially to Callen 37 and Drumline. Thanks to you guys, the girls are now named Prudence, Parker and Penelope in this story. Again many thanks and Blessed Be to you all.

* * *

"WYATT!"

Wyatt turned and looked towards the sitting room as he heard his cousin Prue shout but realised that her shout had come from upstairs when he saw no sign of her in the opposite room. Without another thought he orbed to where she was just as another fireball narrowly missed his younger cousin. Throwing his shield up around both himself and Prue he flexed his fingers and destroyed the fireball that had quickly followed the other.

As he quickly checked what was going on in his brothers room, he saw a demon holding his unconscious brothers body and at the same time throwing fireballs towards the open door. He needed a distraction, he knew that it would not be long before the demon got tired of attacking him and Prue and would shimmer out of the room with his unconscious brother in his arms.

"MOM."

Wyatt called to his mother, hoping that she would not ignore him. He knew his mother's temperament too well and there always the possibility that while she was in one of her 'moods' that she would ignore his call however a few seconds after he called her he heard footsteps running down the hallway behind him and turning saw his mom with his Aunt Phoebe in tow running towards him and Prue.

"Mom, I need you to freeze the demon so I can get Chris away from him."

For a moment, he thought his mother was not going to do anything when he saw a flash of annoyance in her eyes but for once his mother surprised him by not arguing and when the demon was about to throw another fireball, Piper froze him in mid throw. Allowing Wyatt time to orb in front of the demon and rescue his brother. As he orbed away with his unconscious brother, Piper blew the demon up.

xXx

Deep down in the cavern in the underworld, the witches of the Phoenix Coven watched via a seer the events that were unfolding in the Halliwell manor. They watched as the demon shimmered into Chris's room and before the young Halliwell was able to do anything, he was knocked unconscious by a blast from the demon who then picked the lad up and was about to shimmer back to the underworld but before it was able to, the door was opened by one of the younger Halliwell generation. One of the girls who was destined to become a charmed one when the older generation had been passed on to the spirit realm, or at least she would if they did not kill her with the rest of the family but they had orders and those orders were that they could only to kill the charmed ones.

Bianca felt the surge of resentment that ran through her brethren; they wanted to kill all of the Halliwell's, wipe out the entire line but they knew if they went against the wishes of their employer that they would be the ones wiped out. She looked around the cavern at her family from her grandmother and her mother and to all the other women who had gathered here in this dark cavern, so far underground. She wondered briefly why the stranger had approached them concerning the Halliwell boy and what it was about the child that made him of interest to the stranger. He was not as strong as his brother the twice blessed child that was destined for a great future but the stranger did not seem to care about the fact that the boy lacked the powers of his older brother or so it seemed. She was pulled out of her musings by her cousin who nudged her in her side as Piper blew up the demon after the twice blessed got his brother back. All the women present watched as the demon sent to bring the boy to them was vanquished and with it their hopes of delivering the boy to their employer.

xXx

"Chris….Chris…..Come on little brother wake up."

Wyatt shook his brother trying to wake him from whatever demon had knocked the younger boy out with. His cousins Prudence, Parker and Penelope, hovered in the background concerned at their cousin Chris's unconscious state. Wyatt placed his hands on his brother and tried to heal whatever it was the demon had done but whatever had been done to his brother he was not able to undo. He tried again to heal his brother, the light from his hands placed over Chris's chest glowed brightly and then dimmed as he resigned himself to the fact that he did not have enough power to heal his sibling. There was only one person he knew who could heal Chris and he knew that if he called him, there was going to be trouble but he had no choice. Taking a deep breathe to steady himself he called to the one person he knew and desperately hoped could heal his brother.

"DAD"

* * *

A/N Really sorry this is such a short chapter but I wanted to get something ou for you the readers for being so patient during the last few weeks. I am hoping the next chapter will be much better.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo was sitting in contemplation or at least he was trying to, so far today he had not had much luck. Lately he had found it hard to concentrate on the simple contemplation of life. He had over the last few months been restless, he knew what was causing it, he missed his family especially his two sons, Wyatt and Chris. Especially Chris, he had tried never to favour one over the other but it had been difficult not to with Chris, he was his youngest, his baby. Leo grinned to himself and shook his head as he tried to make sense of feelings, he knew that technically it should have been Piper who was more maternal towards their two children and she was where Wyatt was concerned but Chris, he shook his head sadly, Chris she had never bonded with, it was as if she was afraid to and yet he had never had a problem bonding with Chris.

"DAD!"

Leo jolted upright as he heard his sons Wyatt frantic summons and he orbed to the manor without another thought. Materializing in Chris's bedroom he was shocked to see his eldest son knelt on the floor with Chris's tiny apparently lifeless form held gently but firmly within his arms.

Rushing to Wyatt's side, he moved his hands over Chris's body trying to find what the problem was and heal the young boy, a golden glow formed around the child and although he did seem to start breathing again, his eyes remained shut. Leo tried again but still Chris's eyes remained shut, just as Leo was about to try again, the door behind him opened and Piper stormed into the room.

"GET OUT….GET OUT OF MY HOME."

Leo ignored his former wife as she ranted behind him, preferring instead to concentrate on his son however his former wife refused to be ignored by him and attempted to blast him across the room. Fortunately she was unable, Wyatt sensing what his mother was about to do threw up his force field around himself and his father and brother. Leo continued to work desperately on Chris and eventually his efforts were awarded when Chris's eyes finally opened.

"Hey, little man. How are you feeling?"

Leo gazed down fondly and with concern at his son as the young lad slowly opened his eyes, trying to get past the fog that seemed to be clogging his mind. He started coughing as he tried to sit up and Wyatt rubbed soothing circles on his lower back as Leo gently slapped his sons back trying to help him dislodge whatever it was that was making Chris cough.

"D….D…Daddy!"

"Hey kiddo, what have you been doing? To get yourself in this mess."

"Nothing." Chris slowly shook his head. "I was on my bed when a demon shimmered in. I tried to stop it but my TK failed, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about Chris." Leo told his son, as he pulled him into a hug. He was just pleased that he had been able to bring Chris back and as he hugged him he was shocked to find how thin he had become since the last time he had seen him, he hugged him again as he handed Chris to his brother, telling him to look after Chris.

After Wyatt dropped his shield, Leo stepped forward and grasped his former wives arms as he orbed the two of them to the attic, what he had to say to his wife he did not want his son's hearing or any of the other children present in the manor. He knew that the only place they could have privacy for what he was about to say to his wife would be in the attic.

xXx

Wyatt checked his brother over after he picked the smaller boy up and placed him back on the bed. He was worried about his father but he knew that Leo could deal with their mother, even when she was in her most irate moods. He was concerned when he had summoned his father about how his mother would react and although he loved his mother he loved his brother more.

Lately it had not just been his brother's powers disappearing that had had Wyatt concerned but also his mother's behaviour, she had become more irate and angry of late and he had started to fear for his brother's safety with her, he knew she hated Chris because his father loved Chris so much. Ever since he was small he had known that although his parents had never tried to have favourites between him and his brother he knew that he was his mother's favourite and Chris was their dads, not that Leo had ever treated them any differently.

Wyatt did not mind, he loved Chris more than anyone else in the family and although he loved his parents equally and he wished they were still together, he realised that they were better apart. Even though it meant he had had to grow up quick and take on the parenting of Chris, quite literally. He did not mind and lately he had got a bad feeling that someone meant harm to his brother, he just prayed that that person was not his mother.

Over the last few months he had done his best to try and protect Chris from their mother's wrath but he was beginning to think that it might be better to get his brother out of the manor and away from his mother, the was a darkness growing in Piper and she was no longer the mother he had grown up with and it was because of this that he decided that no matter what was said between his parents tonight, he was going to take Chris out of the manor tonight to protect him from whatever or whoever it was who meant harm to his brother.

* * *

A/N: Small chapter I know but I hope to get another chapter out in a few days, I'm going to be away for a few days where there is no internet access so I am hoping to get another chapter out before I go and a bigger one to keep you all going until I come back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris wandered through the school hallways on his way to detention, his mind only half on where he was going and so he was not taking notice of where he was walking or who was in his vicinity. It getting towards the end of week of detention that he had been given for walking out of school and he was glad it was almost over, well nearly glad.

The teacher taking the detention period this year was a new teacher who had joined the school not so long ago and he had got to know her pretty well or seemingly well during the last few days. She seemed young to be a teacher and the young woman had in fact only been qualified as a teacher for a few months and had not got that 'fun is not allowed' attitude that most teachers seem develop after a semester or two of teaching. He hoped that never changed, he was so engrossed in his daydreaming that he did not notice that he was no longer alone in the hallway.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here boys?"

Chris glanced up at the sound of a voice coming from the side of him just as he felt a hand push him from behind, he stumbled and fell to the floor and was surrounded by the gang of boys who had been intent on making his life hell for the last few months.

The leader sneered down at Chris who was trying to push himself up from the floor, the bully raised his foot and brought it down on Chris's chest pinning him to the ground as he smiled insanely at Chris and gloated at what he was doing to the smaller boy. Chris was his most favourite target out of all the kids he picked on in the school.

"Where do you think you are going maggot?"

He pushed down harder with his foot as Chris desperately tried to pry it off his chest, he was gasping as the air was gradually forced from his body.

"Unnnhh."

Chris groaned as the bully pushed even further down on him but all of a sudden the bully's weight disappeared and as he heard someone shout from just beyond the group.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

The group of boys turned and saw one of the new teachers bearing down on them, looking angry at what she saw ahead of her.

"Well, I asked you a question. What is going on here?"

"Nothing." The apparent leader of the boys muttered.

The teacher turned her angry eyes on the leader, who a few minutes before had been intent on crushing the life out of Chris but now seemed to have sunk into himself. Like all bullies when confronted by someone bigger than him, he had retreated into himself and tried to make it look like he was doing nothing wrong.

"It didn't look like nothing to me young man."

He squirmed as the teacher glared at him, fidgeting under the intense look in her eyes.

"Well I'm waiting."

"Nothing was going on, Chris tripped and I was helping him up."

"Helping him up were you," she raised one of her eyebrows as he tried to worm his way out of trouble. "So you help people up from the floor by pressing your foot down on their chests do you. I must say that is a unique way of helping someone up." She said sarcastically.

She stepped up closer to the boys and glared at each and every one of them before addressing their leader again.

"I suggest you get yourself and your little friends somewhere that is not within 50 feet of Chris or me as soon as you can, do I make myself clear." As the boys dispersed and the lads wandered away as quick as they could, the teacher called out to them.

"Tomorrow you will be starting detention for the next two weeks."

xXx

Bianca's grandmother and several of her brethren were gathered in the cavern when the astral projection of the man who had contacted them a few months before appeared before them. As usual, his image was unclear whatever they did they were not able to clear the image up, none of their magic seemed to work.

"Are you ready to carry out your assignment?"

The witches bowed to the blurred image.

"Yes master."

The man's image glared back at them.

"I am not your master."

The coven leader bowed her head lower as she apologised to the image.

"I am sorry to offend you. We are ready to do whatever it is you want done."

"Good…then listen carefully."

xXx

After the boys had dispersed and Chris was alone in the hallway with the teacher that had just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Chris sat up and she reached down as he went to stand and pulled him to his feet.

"Well do you want to tell me what that was all about, Christopher?"

"It was nothing." Chris replied unable to look the teacher in the eye.

"Nothing was it. Was it nothing last week when they picked on you then."

Chris's head shot up and he looked startled as he realised that the teacher had witnessed the attack on him the previous week. For a moment he was afraid, thinking that she must have seen him use his magic but she said nothing about it and he thought that maybe, just maybe she had not.

"Come on, you've got detention I believe. It would not do for you to be late."

xXx

It was the end of the day and Chris was glad that he was finally going home, well back to his Aunt Paige's house. Ever since the week before when the demon had attacked the manor trying to take him and his brother had had to summon their father because he had not been able heal Chris who had been injured and almost died. His mother had not reacted well to his father being there and his older brother Wyatt had decided enough was enough and had removed Chris from the manor.

Piper had at first not even noticed that her youngest son was no longer in the house until the following morning when she had shouted up the stairs at him, to get himself down the stairs and eat his breakfast before school. When Chris had not appeared she had shouted again, just as Wyatt had orbed into the kitchen.

"If you're yelling for Chris, he is not in his room."

Piper turned at her son's words and snarled at Wyatt.

"What do you mean he is not there?"

"He's at Aunt Paige's." Wyatt told her calmly, as he leant back against the kitchen unit and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I took him to Aunt Paige's last night when you and dad were arguing in the attic."

"What do you mean you took him to Paige's? You have no right to remove your brother from this house, bring him right now."

"No, Chris is going to be living with Aunt Paige from now on."

"His home is here."

Piper could feel herself getting angry. Wyatt could see his mother's temper growing but he was not going to back down.

"He is safer at Aunt Paige's and he is staying there until you have learned to control your temper."

xXx

"Are the witches ready to do what they have been ordered tonight?"

A small but muscular man turned as he heard the voice of a woman behind him. Bowing as he answered her.

"Yes mistress."

The woman smiled.

"Good, the elder will be most pleased."

xXx

"AUNT PAIGE, I'M HOME."

Chris yelled as he entered his aunt's apartment. He glanced around the sitting as he put his backpack down on the sofa and walked through into the kitchen. On the table in the centre of the room he spied a notepad with writing on it and lifting it up he saw that his aunt had left him a message, telling him that she would not be home till late.

Chris smiled as he out the note down and pulled the door to the refrigerator open, reaching inside he pulled out a can of soda. he whirled as he heard a noise behind him, several women shimmered into the room and as he raised his hands to try and protect himself he recognised one of them. It was the teacher from his school who had helped him earlier that day.

"What the?"

Before he could do anything about the women standing in front of him he felt a hand holding a cloth cover his mouth and realised that the cloth was soaked in chloroform, as he slumped to the ground, his last coherent thought was 'why did they use chloroform, if they had the ability to shimmer.'

xXx

As Chris slowly regained consciousness, he became aware that he was lying on hard ground. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes as the world slowly began to take shape again. He sat up and saw that he was in some kind of cave and that there was a two men standing watching him.

"Where am I?"

The two men continued to watch him, not saying a word.

Chris angrily got to his feet, swaying slightly from the effects of the chloroform.

"Who are you…..Why have you brought me here?"

A trio of women entered, all dressed similarily and looking like warrior women of old. One stepped forward ahead of her sisters.

"They were not the ones to bring you here and we were. My name is Freya and this is...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger...actually no I am not. :-P. So where is Chris and what just who are these mysterious warrior women, think you know, you know what to do leave me a review and tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry for the time it has taken me to update this story, my muse disappeared entirely and I although I wanted to write I found myself unable to.

This chapter is set two years in the future but with flashbacks from both Chris and Wyatt concerning Chris's disappearance, it is a kind of an inbetween chapter that has been requested by a few people and due to the length of time it has taken me to write it, I have made it a bit longer than all the other chapters. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chris stretched his tired muscles at the end of yet another gruelling day in Valhalla. He ached more today than he had for a long time, it had been more than two years since he had been brought to the realm and although he still missed the land of his birth and his brother Wyatt, he had begun to think of Valhalla as his home.

He thought back to the day when he had been abducted from his aunt's home, the day that he had met Freya and the rest of the Valkyries.

FLASHBACK

Chris stared around the cavern that he found himself after he and his kidnappers had materialized in, the cave was bare except for a raised dais over on the far wall that had benches for sitting on and he thought possibly viewing whatever went on in the cage that was set in the middle of the cave and over on the far of this he saw swords and other weapons which he thought would probably have been around during the medieval times that he had learned about in school.

He noted that the cage in the middle of the cave he was standing in was no more that wooden poles that looked like it was lashed together with vines, it stood a good 7ft tall, too big to be used for animals he thought, unless they had really big animals here. As he peered more into the cage, he saw an object that looked suspiciously like a human skull lying forlornly on the dirt floor. He shivered wondering what sort of people had brought him here and if they were indeed people for a moment he was afraid that they were demons but aside from taking him forcibly from his aunt's apartment and knocking him out with chloroform he had not been harmed by them so he thought he was safe to assume that they were not demons.

As his eyes had wandered around the cave he became aware of movement near the entrance and his eyes widened when a group of women entered dressed in simple clothing that looked like beachwear but not as fancy as beach wear, crop top like tops and really short skirts, each woman had a sword at her waist and other weaponry.

A tall lithe woman had stepped forward and introduced herself as Freya and then had welcomed him to Valhalla and then had told him that he would be staying here for a while until it was time for him to return to his own realm and while he remained with them he would live with the other men and be trained as a warrior.

END FLASHBACK

Now two years later he was still in Valhalla and although he had been terribly homesick in the first few months and had thought nothing more than returning to San Francisco and his family he now considered Valhalla to be his home. Besides although the only females who normally resided in Valhalla were Valkyries there was one female who occasionally visited who was not a Valkyrie but someone who Chris had got to know vaguely before he was brought here, the young woman who he had thought was a teacher at his school had turned out to be a witch and her name was Bianca. Chris smiled as he thought about her, he knew that she was older than him by four years but he did not think that it mattered much and he had seen her looking at him when she thought no one would notice her doing so and he really hoped that she felt the same way about him as he felt about her.

"Chris."

He turned as he heard someone say his name behind him and he noticed one of the Valkyries approach him, going down on one knee he bowed to her.

"Mistress, how may I be of service?"

"Freya wants to see you; we have a job for you."

xXx

Wyatt orbed into the manor, he had not been in the manor much of late, in fact not since the night that Chris had disappeared from their Aunt Paige's apartment, two years before but today was Chris's birthday and he wanted to feel close to his brother, or as close as he could seeing as Chris was still missing. He sighed as he rematerialized in his brothers' room, it was still the same, nothing had been touched, although he knew his mother had wanted to change the room and turn it into something else.

It was only the interference of himself and his cousins along with Aunt Paige that had stopped that, oh, and of course his dad had also had a word with Piper over her insistence that she needed the room for something else and there was no point in holding onto Chris's stuff because she believed him to be dead.

No one else in the family apart from maybe Aunt Phoebe believed that Chris was gone for good and even after two years Wyatt and his cousins still searched for him regardless of the fact that they had found nothing in their two years of searching to even say he was still alive but they refused to give up hope that they would one day find him.

He sat on Chris's bed and thought back to the night that they lost him.

FLASHBACK

He was running late, his class had run over by a good thirty minutes and he still had to go and get some of Chris's stuff from the manor, his mother had calmed down a little since the night he had forcibly removed Chris from her care and although he really did not want to have another slanging match with his mother just yet, he knew his brother needed some more of his clothes from his room.

Wyatt had orbed straight into Chris's room and started to pack a small holdall of clothes for him when he heard a noise outside the door, it opened and he expected to see his mother walk in but instead it had been his cousin Prue. She looked as though she had been crying and there were still a few tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hey what's up squirt?"

She had shrugged her shoulders, nonchalantly as kids her age seemed to do and muttered "nothing", he knew that she was missing Chris, all of his cousins were. Despite their differences they all got on really well and although Chris had not been in the house much before he had left a week ago, they missed him especially Prue.

"Well if you're sure kid, I got to go and drop this off to Chris, any messages for him?"

Shaking her head she had backed out of the room and Wyatt had finished packing the bag and had orbed straight to his Aunt Paige's apartment. It was not until after he had rematerialized and set the bag down that he realized that the place was too quiet and glancing around he had realised that things were out of place. Shouting Chris's name he had searched the entire apartment before entering the kitchen and seeing the destruction within. On the floor he had noticed a rag and reaching down and picking it up, he had sniffed it carefully, in case it was dangerous and had immediately removed it from anywhere close to his nose when he smelled the strong smell of chloroform.

"DAD….AUNT PAIGE!"

Wyatt had yelled for his dad and aunt when he realised that Chris was nowhere in the apartment and it was not long before they had responded to him. Paige glanced around at the destruction in her kitchen with a degree of shock.

"What the hell has happened here?" she asked Wyatt.

"I don't know Aunt Paige; I brought some more clothes over for Chris and found your apartment like this and no Chris."

"What do you mean no Chris?" Leo asked his eldest son, a degree of concern in his voice.

"He's not here, anywhere in the apartment and I found this on the floor here in the kitchen."

He handed the chloroformed soaked rag to his father who immediately smelt the chloroform and knew straight away that he had to find his son. He had orbed away, leaving the others behind and going to all the places he could think of. Wyatt and Paige had done the same, Paige informing her sisters of Chris's disappearance.

END FLASHBACK

For months they searched for Chris but they had never found him, gradually although it was never said, different members of the family started to give up hope of ever finding Chris but Wyatt refused to give up, going more and more into the underworld in his search for his brother. In fact that had been where he had been today, hoping to find some small scrap of information that lead him to where his brother was but nothing until finally he had orbed into the manor to sit in his brothers room, his head in his hands, resting on his knees.

He heard a clanging noise downstairs and getting up he made his way out of the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. Moving cautiously he peered into the kitchen, spotting a pan that seemed to be swinging about in mid-air, as if by magic. Wyatt entered the kitchen, a little cautious perhaps but with everything that had gone on in the last two years, not just Chris's disappearance but other mysterious events he felt that perhaps caution would be a good idea.

All of a sudden the pan moved higher up into the air and a head popped up at the same time and he came face to face with his Aunt Phoebe who looked startled to see him.

"What are you doing Aunt Phoebe?" He asked.

His aunt waited until she was standing before answering her nephew.

"Nothing, just borrowing one of your mums pans. What are you doing here?"

"I was up in Chris's room, trying to feel a connection with him, what with today being his birthday."

Phoebe looked surprised for a moment as she heard her nephew say it was his brother's birthday, she had forgotten it was today. She tried to mask the look of surprise on her face but Wyatt had already seen it and he growled as he realised she had forgotten Chris's birthday.

"Don't tell me you forgot it was you nephews birthday today Aunt Phoebe? I know you and he didn't always get on but you could at least have remembered that he is 17 today."

Phoebe looked almost apologetic at her nephew but she just couldn't manage it. She thought to herself that although she had meant to remember it she to be honest couldn't be bothered, Chris had never been her favourite nephew and to be honest she forgot about it more than her sister Piper had and she was Chris's mother. Looking at her favourite nephew she could see how disappointed he was in her and that hurt her more than the fact she had forgotten the useless nephew's birthday and besides she thought to herself, I never really liked Chris that much anyway.

"It's commendable that you want to celebrate your brother's birthday and that you probably think that it will bring him back if you do but you have to accept the fact that he is gone. I know you want to think that your brother is still alive but maybe it will be better for everyone concerned that you give up this hopeless belief and let us bury him."

Wyatt felt his rage building in him at Phoebe's words, cruel that they were. He knew that Phoebe had never been keen on his brother and that she had often dismissed him in the past but to hear her say that Chris was dead, something snapped inside him as he screamed at her, raised his hands and threw her across the room using his telekinesis.

xXx

Unbeknown to Wyatt, there was someone watching him and Phoebe in the kitchen and the interaction between them and when they saw him lose control and blast his aunt across the kitchen, they smiled. A cruel smile as they realised that Wyatt was close to be being broken and once that happened they would be able to control him and use his powers for their ends and that made them so happy. Almost as happy as seeing their sister fly across room and land in an unconscious heap on the other side of the kitchen.

* * *

A/N That's it for now, as I said I hope you liked it and if you want to leave a review it will be gratefully appreciated. Whom I wonder which sister it is?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It is thanks to ipod123123123123 who sent me a PM asking when the next chapter would be uploaded that you have got it now. Due to writers block, it had been sitting so to speak on the poverbial shelf. Plus also due to the lack of reviews on the last chapter, I did not think that anyone was interested in the story any more, sorry.

* * *

Chris stood in the shadows of the large room that he had been ordered to wait in, while the Valkyrie spoke with those others who had come together in this place. He had been ordered to watch but not to speak to anyone else who was present. The room was a little too warm for his liking not unpleasant but he was no longer use to being in rooms that had what felt like central heating. Where he stood he could heat coming from a vent and although he had wanted to move from that spot, he would not disobey the order he had been given by his mistress.

The sound of laughter spilled down the hallway and looking up he saw a young woman who looked vaguely familiar but he did not know from where but there a feeling that he knew her well almost a familiar feeling of kinship. She was slender with an almost elfin look to her, dark shoulder length hair and as she approached he noticed her eyes moving from side to side as though looking for someone or something.

"Oh there you are."

Chris glanced up again, startled that he had not noticed her stop. He saw amusement in her eyes and a small smile on her face, as though laughing at him that she had managed to move closer to him without him noticing.

"Warrior, your mistress wants you."

Chris looked into her face but did not move, her words could be a trick he had been taught by his mistress Freya, about the tricks that witches used and the young girl standing in front of him was a witch.

"Your mistress told me that you would not believe me, that you would think that words were a trick. So she handed me this."

Chris glanced down to look at what it was she held in her hand and saw the crystal that Freya had carried from Valhalla to this place. He knew now that Freya had indeed sent for him, shifting his head from side to side he gradually unfolded his body from the battle ready stance he had been in for the last few hours.

He still did not know what it was that he was here for except to watch and listen for what he did not know, Freya had not told him but he knew somehow knew that whatever the Valkyries were training him for that it would be revealed to him tonight.

Following silently behind the girl, he followed her down the long corridor towards the rom that he had seen Freya first enter when they had arrived here. The girl stepped to one side and motioned for him to enter the room.

"This is as far as I go warrior."

Chris nodded at her once, as he stepped through the door.

XXx

As the warrior who had come with the Valkyries disappeared through the door, the young woman who had been sent to get him and who had guided him to this room stood silently for a moment watching his retreating figure as the gloom of the room engulfed his slight slender figure. Like the young man she had just guided here, she felt a familiar sense of kinship and like him she did not know why.

She sighed to herself and thought for a moment that he reminded her a little of her cousin Chris who had gone missing a few years before. He had that same look in his eyes and the warriors eye was all she had been able to see of the young man in front of him, the rest of his face was hidden from hers and everyone else's sight. Sighing sadly to herself she turned and walked away.

xXx

The darkness of the room seemed to reach out and encase Chris in its hold as he entered further into the room. There was a distinct chill in the air and despite the fact he could see nothing, Chris was certain that he was not alone in the room. Sensing rather than seeing movement to his left, Chris ducked as he felt a movement of something coming towards where his head was and he ducked just in time as something swept through the air where his head had just been.

He struck out with his arm and his fist connected with something solid. That same something gave a grunt and he heard a thud as it fell to the ground next to him. He realised it was another warrior perhaps and again sensing movement around him he went into battle mode as he defended himself against what felt like several assailants.

For several moments as he fought like this, his mind and body as one, each fighting movement as practiced as the one before. As he whirled around, he felt something slam into the back of him and as his body flew forward, he tucked himself into a ball, rolling his body as it connected with the floor and landing once more on his feet. As he stopped he kicked a leg back and caught the person behind him who had kicked him, knocking that person to the ground.

"STOP"

Chris crouched into a battle stance as he whirled to a stop, focusing on where the voice had come from. Lights suddenly blazed in the room and he saw Freya and the other warrior women who had come with her, standing to one side watching the demonstration of his fighting abilities before them and he noticed there were other people standing in the room with them.

Several of those standing with them looked familiar, he was certain he had met them before but his memories of his time before Valhalla were shrouded in mystery. At first he had been able to remember his old life with clarity but over the months he had spent in their realm with Freya and the others, his memories had started to fade until they had seemed little more than dreams and half remembered truths.

Chris looked towards Frey as she nodded to him and he moved to stand before her, bowing to show his loyalty to her. Freya though unsmiling was pleased with the demonstration he had just shown to those others who had stood in the room with her and her sisters as they had watched what a well-practiced and accomplished fighter he had become.

Ignoring Chris, she turned and looked at one of those who stood to one side; she hid her emotions as she faced the elder before her. He looked at almost coldly and with a degree of arrogance but Freya had dealt with him before and she knew from experience that he was not the worst of the elders, thinking themselves better than any other within the magical realm even better than the charmed ones.

She recalled that he had once been involved with one of them, more than a little involved she thought to herself. He had even fathered a child or two with the one they called Piper and it looked as though they would defy all the odds and all the elders in their love for one another but that love had died and they had separated which was why those who lived in the magical realm and beyond were now in so much trouble and the reason why Chris had been taken.

"This is the warrior you told us about?"

"It is elder."

"You think he has been trained enough and will be strong enough for what we require him to do?"

"I do." Freya told him.

The elder nodded to himself as he considered both what he had witnessed in the demonstration and what Freya had told him. The young man standing before him had still not said a word but stood with casual ease but still on alert, the elder could see that much in the young man's eyes. He pondered for a moment, pressing his fingertips together as he considered the young man before him and what it was they would require of him, pursing his lips together he came to his decision.

"Very well we will take him."

Freya nodded her head and turned to Chris addressing him for the last time.

"You are to go with these people and do what they tell you to do but at no time are you to talk or reveal your face to them, do you understand?"

Chris nodded to her, acknowledging what she had said and then bowed low to her for the last time as she and the rest of her women left the room. The elder before him waited until he turned to him and then ordered him to follow him as he pointed to the further wall, as a portal opened.


	9. Chapter 9

Sweat glistened on Chris's brow and started to roll down his face as he tried to concentrate on the object in front of him, ever since he had come through the portal from the rooms where Freya had brought him to, he had been training with those he now knew as elders to strengthen and control his powers.

The one who had brought him through the portal had told him that he had witch powers but he had found that hard to believe, he was no witch, or at least he thought he wasn't, he was still trying to see if they were able to validate their claims about his so called powers, hence why he was concentrating on trying to move a penny that lay on the table in front of him with what they told him was telekinesis but to no avail.

The memories of his old life had still not returned but every now and then in the time that he had been in the place that he was now, he thought he had had what he thought was a flashback. The last one had been of another boy not much older than him, holding him and telling him that he was going to be alright, the boy had looked a little like Chris but had shoulder length blonde hair whereas Chris's was brunette and also he had seen flashes of women who had powers as well, he had wondered if he was related to them.

xXx

Not far from where Chris was trying to move the coin, an elder watched him in secret. They had not been told much about the young warrior the Valkyrie had sent to them only that he was the only one who could turn the tide of what was to come.

The elders knew that it had to do with the future that had been changed when a young man had come back in time many years before and that the young man who at that moment was trying to move a coin telekinetically was the young man from the future who had died and then reborn into the person he was now. It had been hoped that he had changed whatever event it was that had caused the war between good and evil that occurred in the previous future line but with the events of the last few months it looked as though it had not worked.

They had been made aware of the time that Wyatt Halliwell had been spending in the underground world of the demons and some of the activities that had started to take place because of his actions. The rumblings amongst the magical community had been at first been not ignored but taken with a pinch of salt and over time those who had started to speak out about what had been happening had started to disappear and it was feared by the elders that the future that they had once believed had been changed was once again about to rear its ugly head.

The elder heard a crashing noise of breaking glass, as the young man frustrated by not being able to move the coin picked it up and threw it across the room and it hit one of the glass doors of a cabinet that was in the room.

xXx

A portal opened in the underworld and a young woman stepped out of it into a now familiar cavern that her coven had been meeting in for the last few years. Bianca sighed as she spotted her grandmother and mother close together in conversation and she knew that whatever they were discussing would not bode well for her. She moved towards her mother and grandmother as silently as she could, hoping to hear some of their conversation but the two women seemed to have a second sense where she was concerned and both looked up and smiled at her before she had taken more than a few steps.

The fact they were both smiling sent warning bells to her brain and as she approached them she tried to retain an air of calmness but she was pretty certain that she did not manage it especially when she saw her grandmother's smile get wider, for some reason her grandmother always reminded her of a great white shark when she smiled.

Not the best description she knew for an elderly lady that to most looked like a frail and charming lady in her eighties but Bianca knew her grandmother too well to be fooled by her outward appearance, she may fool everyone else but Bianca knew her for what she was, one of the most calculating and devious assassins on the planet and a bitch with it as well when it suited her.

"Grandmother….Mother." Bianca greeted the two women.

"Welcome child, you are just in time for the next part of your mission."

"Mission...Grandmother?"

xXx

Late that evening Chris was in the quarters that had been assigned him when he had come here with the other elder. He had just come from a lecture from one of the elders, who had been left with him to train him in using his powers, not that he seemed to be having much luck in controlling them. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not seem to tap into those powers which he had been told he had been born with.

The more he tried the more he seemed to not be able to do it and he was now finding it hard to control his temper, a point that had been made by the elder who name he had still to learn, he had in his time here not heard any of the others who had come and gone call the man by anything other than master.

He whirled as he heard a sound from the far side of the room and was amazed to see a young woman enter through a portal that closed the moment she stepped into the room. Glancing around, checking to see who was in the room, she smiled when she saw Chris.

"Hello Chris."

Chris for a moment was unsure of who the young woman was but then he remembered, he had seen her a few times when he had still been in Valhalla, she had visited Freya and the other Valkyrie a number of times. Each time though he had been sent away but for the last few times when she had been introduced to him as someone who he would have to get to know, Freya had not been specific about how they were to get to know each other or why but some inner instinct told him that he knew already.

"Bianca."

Smiling Chris stepped forward and held his hands out to her; they had got to know each other quite well. Freya smiling when she had walked in on him and Bianca when they had been just cuddling after long day training. He had leapt up away from Bianca, afraid that he would be punished for the infraction but Fray instead of being angry had looked pleased.

Bianca smiled as she stepped into his arms, remembering what her Grandmother and Mother had told her before coming here. She breathed in his scent and realised that although this was supposed to be just a mission and Chris was her target for the time being that she was starting to fall in love with him and when the time came to leave him she was not sure if she was going to be able to.

Unbeknown to both of them, they were being watched by more than one interested party.

xXx

Chris tried once again to move the coin that had a few days previously refused to move no matter how much he had tried and was rewarded when it suddenly flew across the table and ended up on the floor a few feet away.

He smiled to himself, ever since Bianca's visit he had found that he could tap into those very powers which for the last few weeks had seemed impossible to find. He heard the sound of a footfall near the door and turned to see the elder who had brought him here; he moved from the table and bowed to the elder.

"You are improving, that is good. Since the time is getting closer for when it will be imperative that your powers are working again."

The elder seemed pleased with the progress that Chris was beginning to make and Chris nodded in his reply to him, he still had not uttered a word to any here except for Bianca but he knew that it was allowed with her. Not only just because she knew him from Valhalla but because Freya had sent a message to him telling him that Bianca was his contact with her.

He realised that the elder had been speaking some more but because of his wandering mind had not heard a word the man had said. He feared that he had angered him but despite this the elder instead of being angry simply looked amused.

"I said there is someone here to see you."

Gesturing the elder pointed to the door that was on the far side of the room and signalled him to follow him.

xXx

In the underworld Wyatt had just finished vanquishing another demon that had not been able to help him locate his brother when he heard one of his cousin's summonses to him. He orbed into the manor to find two of his cousins and his Aunt Phoebe in the kitchen, glancing around he saw no sign of his mother or his other aunt.

"For what do I owe this summons?" He growled at the three of them.

"You been to the underworld again Wyatt?"

His Aunt Phoebe glared at him angrily, she had her suspicions where he had been but without prove she knew she would not be able to prove her suspicions to his mother and sister.

"You been to the underworld again Wyatt? Is that all you can say to me Aunt Phoebe."

He sneered back; he was starting to get fed up with his Aunt, her interfering questions and constant intrusions in his life. So what if he had been to the underworld again, it had nothing to do with her, one of these days he could see that he would have to get rid of her somehow if she carried on the way she had been for the last few months.

"I asked you a question young man."

Wyatt leaned back against the wall unit as he studied his Aunt and cousins; the girls looked a little upset at the confrontation they knew was about to erupt between their cousin and mother but his Aunt just looked furious at having been ignored by him.

"I know you did but I decline to answer it."

Phoebe bristled at the tone of anger she heard in his voice.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man."

Wyatt launched himself up and towards her as the control he had kept on his temper since the time his brother had been taken finally snapped.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"

xXx

Chris had stepped through the door and was delighted, although he did not show it to see Freya and a few of her sisters waiting for him. Bowing to the women, he stepped back and waited for them to speak but before Freya could utter a word the door flew open again and another elder entered the room moving quickly to where the other elder stood. As the two elders conversed in earnest he could sense that the atmosphere had changed and even Freya and her sisters looked concerned.

The first elder looked at Chris and also to Freya, concern clearly seen on his face and something that although Chris could not totally identify looked akin to fear.

"We have no more time to continue with your training, that which we feared would happen has happened, the new source of evil has made its move."

* * *

A/N So it looks like the future is unchanged but then again is it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Pull people back to the furthest cavern."

Leo ordered those who had come with him from the magic school when all hell had broken loose with the destruction of the charmed one's home, he still could not believe that his son Wyatt had lost control of his temper and powers in quite the catastrophic way that he had. It still shocked him the destruction that Wyatt's loss of control had caused even though it had been more than a few weeks since that eventful day.

"Elder?"

Leo turned to look at the individual who had addressed him and saw that it was one of the leprechauns who had joined them not long after the explosion that had revealed magic to the world. It did no good to think of that day when everything had changed, when the future which they had tried to stop from happening had in fact come to pass, Wyatt had not been seen since that day nor had the charmed ones and it was thought that they had perished in the subsequent fire that had destroyed the manor.

So much lost, he thought as he tried to push away the painful memories of that day, still at least they still had the warrior that the Valkyries had been training just in case the future that they had once feared might happen had come to pass, which it did.

He still did not know the name of the young man they had trained just that he had Witches' powers; he remembered the time that he had spent in Valhalla when he had been kidnapped by the Valkyries on the orders of future Chris who had come back in what was now an unsuccessful attempt to change the future.

For a moment he was lost to those thoughts of not just future Chis but of the son he had lost a few years before, his Chris had never been found after he had been kidnapped and he had never stopped wondering what had happened to his boy or the subsequent fragmenting of his family that it had caused.

His former wife Piper had not given Chris's disappearance a second thought as though she was glad the boy had gone and it had hurt to think that she had become that way towards her youngest son, he recalled that she had been a loving mom once but since Chris had reached teenhood her attitude towards their youngest had changed and not for the better.

Phoebe had been Phoebe, although he was certain or he tried to be that she loved his youngest son just as she had his eldest but there had always been a feeling that she viewed Chris as nothing more than surplus. Like Piper she had loved all the children but she also had changed in her attitude towards Chris as soon as he had passed his thirteenth birthday and his powers had seemed to fade.

The only one of the charmed sisters who had not changed in her attitude towards Chris had been Paige and if anything she had tried to 'mother' the boy more as if she knew that her sister had for some reason unable to do so and was trying to make it up to him.

"We have to move Elder; they will know we are here if we do not."

Leo was brought out of his musings by the leprechaun who had spoken to him a few minutes earlier. Nodding to him or her, he mused to himself that sometimes it was hard to tell with some of them whether they were male or female, he followed them out of the cavern and fell back to where the others were waiting.

xXx

Chris was sitting with his back to the cavern watching all those who had gathered there, it had been a long few weeks and had it not been for Bianca he thought he might have lost his mind. He was still a little lost as to who he was and why he was so important to the elders and more importantly to the future of magic, not much had been explained to him since they had left the magic school and he was getting a bit fed up with being kept in the dark.

"Hey."

He glanced up to see Bianca emerge from a portal that appeared as if from nowhere and disappear again just as quickly, another had come through the portal with her and that woman now walked towards where he could see the elders gathered, or at least what was left of them. Their losses of all those of magical ability had been heavy over the past few weeks, it was as if the new source of evil just knew exactly where and who to hit.

Bianca sat down wearily next to Chris, the journey through the portal taking a lot out of her; she was so tired and she had never had she been as tired as she was now. She wondered if all the magic flying about had something to do with it. Leaning against Chris, she felt his arms go around her as if to anchor her to the spot and she leaned into the feeling of warmth and love that she felt coming from him, she had kept trying to tell herself that what she felt for him was wrong but somehow she could not bring herself to believe that.

xXx

Leo listened to the fairy scout who had come back to tell him the way to the chamber where the source of evil was presently holding court was clear, they had been waiting for weeks for the chance to hit directly at the source but he was a little unsure whether they would have the desired result that all those presently under his command both wanted and desired so desperately.

Although they all wanted the warrior who had been trained by the Valkyries to be strong enough to stop Wyatt, he did not believe the kid to be so. They had not had long enough to train the boy to tap into the powers that he had and he was not so sure that the powers the boy had managed to tap into during his time at the magic school and the subsequent few weeks of fighting and running had been enough to tap into the remaining ones.

The portal that had opened earlier had brought through the Phoenix witch and one other who it was thought could finally tap into the boys remaining powers and enable him to be able to use that which he had been born with and although it was a risk that the boy would be unable to control those powers he knew that they no longer had the luxury of time.

Turning to the leprechaun that seemed to have latched onto him he asked him to go and bring the Valkyrie warrior to him.

xXx

The remaining fighters of the magical community who had come to fight against the source of evil now crept closer to their target, the source of all evil. It had been a long night, not least of all for the unknown warrior who had been trained by the Valkyrie, with the spell that had finally broken the spell that had bound his powers, he had also regained his memory of who he was and that in itself had been traumatic not just for him but for also the elder who had brought him from Valhalla.

However neither could think of the shock that both had felt when Chris's true identity had been revealed, they did not have the time, the fate of all those in the magical community hung in the balance as did those of the mortal world but both were determined when they had the time to renew their relationship with one another, they would do so. The light coming from the cavern up ahead was the only thing guiding them to where their target was, the one who had caused all this, the new source of evil, Wyatt Halliwell.

Chris now knew he was his older brother and he knew he could not be swayed from what he had to do to save everyone but a small part of him remembered the brother who had played with him as a child and protected and loved him when his powers had vanished and he prayed that he now had the strength to destroy the evil that Wyatt had become. As they moved further towards their destiny and fate, he tried again to find the power that he knew was inside him.

xXx

The source of evil knew they were coming; its spies had been so good in feeding false information to those who thought they could get the better of its greatness. It could feel their approach and it revelled in the destruction that was about to come. It felt the energy begin to flow through itself as it began to gather the power, the all-consuming power that made it the greatest being in the universe. It purred to itself as it thought of how it would destroy those who had come to stop it and laughed to itself as it thought about the surprise or shock depending how you looked at it when they discovered just who the new source was, turning to the sound of the fighters as they entered the cavern so they could see just who they were fighting.

xXx

Those of the magical army who entered the cavern had thought they had come to destroy Wyatt Halliwell but when the source of all evil turned to them and threw back the hood of the cloak that hid it's face from them, they gasped in shock.

The new source of evil was not the twice blessed Wyatt Halliwell, it was….

The eldest of the Charmed ones….Piper Halliwell.

* * *

A/N: I had originally thought of this story being just 5 chapters long but it took a life of its own and became 10 chapters. The end of the this particular part of the story but not the end of the story as such. The story continues in its sequel, 'Balance'. That is of course if the readers want me to continue, if you do you know what you have to do...review and let me know, if even just one person would like me to continue with the sequel and write it, you have to let me know!


End file.
